And Baby Makes Three
by SparksJSH
Summary: Matt and Sarah's family is about to grow.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Spelling Productions owns the characters. This is story is for entertainment purposes only and I am making no money off this work of fiction.  
  
Author's note: I strive in all my stories but especially in the realm of 7th Heaven to write with the characters in mind and to stay true to those characters. Before I start an idea I have to decide if it is in keeping with the show's ideals or structure. While there are some issues that can't be addressed in a family oriented show in the early primetime marketing slot, I try to hold to the integrity of the values displayed on the show. I hope that is clear to all who read my stories.  
  
cAnd Baby Makes Three By: SparksJSH/c  
  
"Sarah, you don't know how much Jack and I appreciate this." The petite young woman smiled at the dark haired wife of the oldest child of Eric and Annie Camden. The two women were sitting on the couch in Matt and Sarah's apartment. Sleeping contentedly in a car seat sitting on the coffee table in front of them was an impossibly small infant dressed in a pink one piece sleeper.  
  
Sarah finished pouring the tea and handed a mug to her best friend. "Don't be silly, Dana. Matt and I are thrilled to get to babysit for the two of you. All I can say is it's about time. I was beginning to think Anna Grace would be off in college before you let her out of your sight."  
  
The young mother blushed but couldn't help but check on the sleeping bundle. "I can't help it. Part of me has that unreasonable fear that if I leave her something bad is going to happen to her and I won't be able to get to her in time. But I know she's perfectly safe spending a few hours with her godparents."  
  
Sarah hugged Dana. Though she had never been a mother, she could understand why her friend felt such protectiveness toward the baby. Born two months too early, Anna Grace had weighed less than two pounds at birth and had spent several weeks just fighting to live. Sarah had spent many hours at the hospital between classes and work just sitting with Dana as the young mother waited to find out if her impossibly small daughter would live or die. Now three months later, Anna Grace weighed a modest ten pounds and with the exception of one return trip to the hospital with the RSV virus, appeared healthy.  
  
"With the exception of being spoiled rotten she's completely safe. You and Jack deserve this evening out." She only had to look at her friend's tired eyes and the stress lines on her face to know the toll of caring for an infant had caused her. Matt had told her that Jack looked equally stressed. "So where is Jack taking you?"  
  
Dana's eyes lit up. "He won't tell me. He has some elaborate surprise planned and all he'll tell me is that I need to wear the dress I wore when he proposed to me. I had to try it on this morning to make sure it still fit. I haven't quite lost all the weight from being pregnant yet. If only I could give the rest of my baby fat to Anna Grace we would both be in good shape."  
  
Sarah laughed. "Figure out how to do that and neither you nor Jack would have to work again. Now before you take another look at that sweet angel and decide you can't leave her even with the best godparents she has, get out of here and go get ready for your date. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Dana gave her daughter a wistful look. "Okay, you are right, I know. I expressed enough milk to get her through a couple of feedings but Jack and I should be back way before you run out. You have our cell phone number and Jack's beeper number. Call us if you have any problems."  
  
Rising, Sarah pulled Dana up with her and led her to the door. "Go. I may have been an only child but Matt has six little brothers and sisters, remember. He knows babies probably better than anyone. Not to mention that we are both studying to be doctors and are capable of handling any emergency, not that anything is going to happen. Have a great time."  
  
*******  
  
"You look so completely natural doing that." Matt sat next to Sarah on the couch and watched as she gave Anna Grace a bottle.  
  
Their evening had been quiet. The infant had slept most of the time and what time she'd been awake, she'd either eaten or smiled at them. Surprisingly enough to both of them, the phone had stayed silent as well. Neither Jack nor Dana had called even once to check on the baby. Sarah smiled back at her husband.  
  
"Well don't get any ideas. We agreed that as much as we both love children we were going to wait until we were out of medical school and out of our residency before we started our family."  
  
Leaning over Matt kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "I know. When Jack comes into class looking like he never went to sleep the night before and he tells me he didn't because the baby was up all night with an ear ache and he still didn't get to study for the test, I know I'm not ready to be a dad. But it is fun to get to spoil our god daughter in the meantime, isn't it?"  
  
Burping the baby, Sarah nodded. "Agreed. I'm just surprised Dana hasn't even called once to check on her. I figured she would have called at least ten times by now."  
  
The phone rang before Matt could answer. Both smiled at each other, certain Sarah had spoken too soon. With a wink, Matt picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Matt." The voice on the other end of the line wasn't Dana or Jack but the voice was equally familiar. It was Dr. Stewart from the medical school. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just be blunt. There was a twenty car pile-up on the I-8 bridge earlier tonight. According to the news reports it was a really bad scene. They've been transporting the wounded to various hospitals. General got the worst cases."  
  
Matt wasn't sure why Dr. Stewart was calling him. He and Sarah were only med. students. They wouldn't be able to do much. "Do you need me to come in and do something?"  
  
"Matt, Jack and Dana Myers were among the ones brought to General. I have crews on the look out for their baby but so far."  
  
"Anna Grace is here with Sarah and I. We're babysitting. Jack or Dana didn't tell you that?" He could see Sarah's curious expression become worried.  
  
"Matt, Dana was pronounced dead on arrival. Jack is not in much better shape. I . I don't think he's going to make it. I think you and Sarah should come down here. I know how close the two of you are to Jack. I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can." Matt hung up the phone and stared at Sarah in disbelief. He could tell that just from hearing his side of the conversation and seeing his face, she knew the news wasn't good. He didn't know how to break the news to her any other way than to just tell her. "Jack and Dana were in a car accident. Dana's dead and it doesn't look like Jack is going to make it either."  
  
******  
  
Realizing that traffic would still be backed up from the accident, Matt drove the back way to the hospital. He wished Sarah was sitting next to him in the front seat; he could use the comfort of her hand in his at that moment. But she had insisted on putting the car seat in the back and riding beside Anna Grace.  
  
Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Matt was surprised by the number of reporters waiting outside the emergency room entrance. The wreck must have been really bad to warrant this much news coverage. Fortunately, both had their medical student ID badges and had no trouble getting past the crews. If the reporters thought it weird that two medical students were bringing a baby with them to the hospital, they didn't let on.  
  
Dr. Stewart met them at the door. He expression was grim and for a moment Sarah clung to Matt's hand, worried they had arrived too late. Catching their worried expressions, Dr. Stewart was quick to reassure them. "Jack is alive for now. He's drifting in and out of consciousness. He suffered a major head trauma. The intracranial pressure is off the charts."  
  
"Can't they operate to relieve the pressure?" Sarah asked anxiously.  
  
Dr. Stewart shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. Sometime in the next few hours, his respiratory system is going to shut down and Jack is going to lose consciousness for good. To that effect, he has signed a No Drastic Measures order."  
  
"Dr. Stewart," a nurse stepped out of the room. "Jack Myers just regained consciousness again. He's asking for Matt and Sarah Camden."  
  
Dr. Stewart nodded toward them. "We told him about Dana but I don't know with his injuries if he'll remember. I just wanted to warn you about that."  
  
Matt and Sarah nodded their understanding before following the nurse into the examination room. Their friend and Anna Grace's father lay flat on the stretcher. His eyes were fluttering open like he wasn't convinced he wanted to be awake or not. When he saw them, however, he made a conscious effort to remain alert.  
  
"Matt, sorry about this." His voice was unsteady and he sounded as if he were talking from a distance. Matt gripped his friend's hand tightly, hoping he'd be able to speak past the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
"What do you have to apologize for, man?"  
  
"Dana." Jack closed his eyes again and for a moment, the young couple thought he might have lost consciousness again. Then he reopened them. "I really loved her, you know. I can't believe she's gone."  
  
Sarah set the carrier on the floor next to the bed and gripped his other hand. "She loved you too."  
  
"We wanted so much for Anna Grace; I can't believe we won't see her grow up. Can I hold her?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Sarah released his hand and removed the baby from the car seat. Gently she laid the baby in his arms. Seeing he didn't have much strength, she kept a hold on the baby as well. Tears welled up in the dying man's eyes. "You guys will take care of her won't you? You're the only family she's going to have."  
  
"Of course we will, Jack. Don't worry about that." Matt promised immediately. Sarah smiled through her tears in agreement. Summoning the last remaining strength he had, Jack raised his head enough to kiss Anna Grace's head. Then he returned his head to the pillow and began to cry.  
  
"My. beautiful. sweet. Anna.Grace. I'm going to miss. you so.much." The infant slept on, oblivious to the fact that these would be the last moments she ever spent with her father.  
  
For the next two hours, Matt and Sarah stayed by Jack's side, Anna Grace in her father's arms as best as he could hold her. There were times when he was conscious but most times not. When he was awake, he used what strength he could to tell his daughter the things he'd never get another chance to tell him. When he was not awake, Sarah and Matt stayed silent. There would be time for talking and working things out later; for now it only mattered that they were there with their friend in his last moments.  
  
Nurses and Dr. Stewart were in and out. They did their jobs as quietly as possible, as if they recognized a certain sanctity in the moment. Even when Anna Grace awoke, she didn't cry more than a whimper until Sarah pulled the last of the bottles from the diaper bag she'd grabbed on the way out. Just about the time the bottle was empty, Dr. Stewart put his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Matt, Sarah, it's not going to be much longer. His respiratory system is shutting down. He's not going to breathe on his own and since he has the No Drastic Measures order, we can't put in a chest tube."  
  
Matt looked at Sarah. "I don't think Anna Grace should be in here when he goes. I know she's too young to understand but somehow it doesn't seem right."  
  
Sarah nodded and gathered the infant up in her arms. "I'll take her out to the waiting room." Her eyes filled with tears. "Dana was worried that something might happen to Anna Grace if she left her. This just doesn't seem real."  
  
Kissing Sarah softly on the lips, Matt caressed the baby's cheek. "I know. I'll be out soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sarah left the exam room. She tried to hold in her sobs as she passed by nurses who gave her sympathetic looks. In the waiting room, however, Anna Grace started to cry as Sarah lifted her to her shoulder. Tenderly she rocked back and forth and patted the baby gently on the back. She and Matt were all the little girl had left in the world. Sarah could only hope that it would be enough. 


	2. 2

Matt Camden inserted his key in the door of his and Sarah's apartment and heard the sound of Anna Grace crying inside. He inwardly groaned but immediately felt guilty. The days following Jack and Dana's deaths had been hard on all three of them. Anna Grace, accustomed to her mother's breast milk, did not take readily to the switch to formula. It had taken the better part of the day Saturday to get her to drink a full bottle. It was Sunday before Matt and Sarah had talked the super into letting them into Jack and Dana's apartment. Seeing all the equipment in the nursery, Sarah had sat down heavily in the rocking chair.  
  
"Matt, I had no idea a baby required all this stuff." She had looked at a piece of machinery next to the crib that could only be a breathing and heart monitor. "I knew Dana was worried about Anna Grace being a preemie but I had no idea they used an apnea monitor with her. What if something had happened to her the last couple of nights?"  
  
Matt had knelt beside her and caressed her cheek. "Nothing happened. She's completely okay. She's even getting to like the formula. The worst is past us and after the funeral tomorrow, we can start figuring out what we need to do next."  
  
Now, two days later, he wondered if he'd been too optimistic. Anna Grace had cried almost nonstop since they had left the apartment two days ago. It was almost as if she knew she'd lost the two most familiar adults in her life and wasn't sure if life would really be okay. He knew Sarah was exhausted. He at least had class today to get out of the apartment for a little while. Tomorrow would be his day to stay home with the baby so Sarah could attend her classes. He wasn't sure what they would do yet Thursday when they were both had classes at the same time.  
  
"Matt, can you see to Anna Grace while I fix her bottle?" If Sarah's greeting lacked it's normal warmth and affection, her frazzled expression explained why as she placed the baby in his arms. Belatedly she brushed her lips against his cheek before heading into the kitchen. He followed behind her. She filled the bottle with premixed formula and set it in a pan of water, Sarah. "How was your day?"  
  
"Dr. Gregory had me stay after class." Matt shook his head as he jiggled the crying baby in his arms. Sarah looked up from where she was heating the bottle. Something in her husband's toned worried her.  
  
"I thought you were sure you aced that exam last week."  
  
Shifting Anna Grace to his other shoulder, Matt sat on one of the bar stools. Unconsciously he patted her back, hoping to soothe her until her meal was ready. "Apparently he and his wife have been trying to have a baby for years now without any luck. He heard about Jack and Dana and wondered if they could adopt Anna Grace."  
  
Sarah tested the bottle on her wrist before handing it to Matt. "What did you tell him?"  
  
The crying stopped as soon as Matt stuck the nipple in Anna Grace's mouth. He looked at Sarah like he couldn't believe her question. "I told him she's not up for adoption. What else would I tell him?"  
  
"That you'd talk to your wife about it? Matt, maybe we should consider his offer."  
  
Imperceptivity, his hold on the baby tightened. "How could you suggest that? Jack and Dana put their trust in us. We're Anna Grace's godparents. It's our responsibility to raise her now that they are gone."  
  
Sarah turned her back on Matt. "Jack and Dana never expected to die in a car accident so soon after she was born. "Matt, we are both still in medical school. How can both of us go to school, work and raise a baby?"  
  
"We'll figure out a way." Matt rose and went to his wife. Tenderly he kissed her cheek, upset to see she was crying. "I know the last few days have been rough but do you really want to give her away?"  
  
"Of course I don't, Matt. But I don't want to give up my dreams either. We both know that if we keep her and things get difficult, I'll be the one who'll have to give up school."  
  
The bottle finished, Matt moved Anna Grace back to his shoulder to burp her. He couldn't explain why the impossibly small bundle of his goddaughter had become so important to him in the short amount of time since his best friend's death. But he could also understand Sarah's hesitation.  
  
"Okay, so going to medical school and raising a baby at the same time might be difficult. We've done okay so far haven't we?"  
  
Sarah couldn't look at him. "So far but so far hasn't been typical. Neither of us had class over the weekend and classes were cancelled yesterday because of the funeral. If we were still in Glen Oak, I wouldn't be worried at all cause our families would be nearby and could help. Who do we have here? The closest are the Colonel and Grandma Ruth but they are an hour away in Buffalo. I don't want to put her in a daycare; but what choice would we have?"  
  
Matt sighed. "We would figure out a way around it if you became pregnant, wouldn't we? Can't we do the same with Anna Grace?"  
  
Before Sarah could reply, the doorbell rang. With a sigh, she went to answer the door. The elderly lady who lived in the apartment next to them was standing there holding a casserole dish. She smiled at Sarah.  
  
"Hello dear, I hope this isn't a bad time."  
  
Surprised, the younger woman moved to allow her to enter. "Not at all, Mrs. Toliver. Can we help you?"  
  
"I heard a baby crying the last few nights."  
  
"We're sorry, Mrs. Toliver." Matt supplied. "We didn't realize she was disturbing the neighbors."  
  
"Nonsense, what else are babies supposed to do to get people's attention. I'm just embarrassed to admit I didn't even realize the two of you were expecting. I pride myself on knowing everything that happens in the building. I see you coming and going all the time but you never looked pregnant. But look at that angel. She's a nice size newborn for as little as you stayed."  
  
Matt would have laughed under any other circumstances. Every time he was around Mrs. Toliver, he couldn't help be reminded of Mrs. Hinkle from home. "Anna Grace isn't our baby." He looked at Sarah. "She could soon legally be though. Her parents were killed in an accident Friday night. Sarah and I are Anna Grace's godparents so we are now her guardians."  
  
"Poor sweet dear. No wonder she has sounded so unhappy. But look at the two of you; you both looked about done in. Believe me, I remember what it's like to get used to having an infant in the house. I was about your age when I had my Robert. I don't think I slept for than an hour a night until he was a year old. It got better after that; that is until he became a teenager and I was scared to sleep at all." She smiled. "Can I hold her? I haven't held a baby since my youngest grandchild was here last Christmas."  
  
Stealing a glance at Sarah, Matt transferred the now sleeping baby to the older woman's arms. "Mrs. Toliver, you don't work do you?"  
  
For a moment, she didn't answer; instead her sole attention was on the baby. Finally she looked up. "No. I haven't worked in about twenty years. I spend most of my days and evenings all alone in my apartment. About the only entertainment I get these days is from watching my neighbors come and go." The look she gave Matt was such a cross between Mrs. Hinkle and Mrs. Bink that Matt couldn't help but laugh. He knew what he was thinking was right but he wasn't about to make the same mistake of not talking to his wife first. But Mrs. Toliver wasn't going to give him a chance. "I know the two of you are busy medical students. So when are you going to ask me keep this precious angel?" 


	3. 3

Sarah shifted her purse to her other shoulder with her overloaded backpack and knocked on Mrs. Toliver's door. She found herself unconsciously smiling at the prospect of spending time with Anna Grace. In the two weeks since the accident that claimed the lives of the infant's parents, the newly formed Camden family had fallen into a routine. Sarah had always known she wanted children but had never realized just how quickly a tiny, helpless infant could so remarkably change her life for the better. Every time Anna Grace smiled, a little piece of Sarah's heart melted away.  
  
Mrs. Toliver opened the door and seemed surprised to see Sarah there. "Hello, dear. Is something wrong?"  
  
Sarah frowned. "No, I'm just here to pick up Anna Grace. Was she a good girl today?"  
  
"She's always a little angel; you know that. But Matt picked her up two hours ago. I was a little disappointed; I have to admit. You know I can't get enough of her."  
  
"We feel the same way." Sarah admitted with a smile. She was more than a little curious as to why Matt was already at home instead of at work where he was supposed to be but she didn't let her curiosity show. "I'll drop her off in the morning about seven. Thanks again, Mrs. Toliver."  
  
"My pleasure, dear, my pleasure."  
  
Sarah waited until the elderly woman had closed her door before turning to her own apartment. Why was Matt home? Had something else happened? She turned the key in the lock and entered quietly. Stepping just inside the apartment, she stopped as she saw Matt sprawled on the floor next to Anna Grace. He was making cute and funny expressions at the infant. Sarah choked back a laugh. She wondered if he had been this sweet when his little brothers Sam and David were her age.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Matt looked up and smiled. It was a smile reserved just for her; one that lit up her heart and made her pulse quicken. It was an unspoken "I love you" that she would never get tired of. "Hey, how was class?"  
  
She put her backpack down next to the door and joined her husband on the floor. She gave him a kiss before leaning down and kissing Anna Grace's cheek. "It was good. I think I am now technically, if not officially, a safe person to have around if you ever need a tracheotomy. The question is, why aren't you at work?"  
  
Matt looked away. "I called in sick. I finished my test early this afternoon and when faced with the decision of whether to go to work or come home and spend time with my two favorite girls, well, it didn't seem like much of a choice."  
  
Sarah frowned. "But you are already taking off next week so we can go home to Glen Oak for Lucy's wedding."  
  
"I know, but I felt like I should be here tonight. It would have been Jack's birthday."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I know. Dana had planned on buying Jack an old-fashion doctor's bag. She'd found one on Ebay and was hoping she could outbid everyone. I know we promised each other that we would make sure that Anna Grace grew up knowing who her real parents were but do you really think she's old enough to understand right now?"  
  
"It's never too early for us to get in the habit of telling her about them. If we are going to be Anna Grace's adoptive parents, then I think we owe it to her and Jack and Dana to do this."  
  
Sarah bit her lower lip. There was something in Matt's tone. "What do you mean 'if'? We've talked about this. Despite how difficult it might be and the sacrifices we might have to make, we want to keep her. Don't you mean when?"  
  
Matt smiled. "I do. I'm sorry. I know how hard this is going to be on all three of us. I guess I'm just making sure it's what we both want and not just what I want. You matter to me, Sarah; your happiness matters. Once we sign the papers, it's for always. Do you want to become Anna Grace's mother?"  
  
Sarah sighed. "I'd be crazy to say that I wasn't scared, Matt. You're right; even with Mrs. Toliver's help, raising Anna Grace is going to be hard. Last night I was up at two am finishing my homework while giving her a bottle and I thought it was going to take a crane to get me out of bed this morning." Matt's face fell even though he tried to hide his disappointment. Sarah caressed his cheek. "But what scares me more than anything is the thought of losing her. When I drop her off in the mornings next door, part of me doesn't want to leave and I can't wait until it is time to come back home. I love her, Matt; maybe even as much as if I gave birth to her. I don't think I can take Dana's place; I don't even want to try but I do want for the two of us to raise Anna Grace in their place." She took a deep breath as Matt's expression turned to relief. "Did you talk to Mr. Graves today?"  
  
Mr. Graves was the attorney who had handled Jack and Dana's will. He had offered after the funeral to help them with whatever they decided to do about Anna Graces' custody situation. Matt nodded. "He said since Jack and Dana named us as her guardians in her will, it should be a pretty straightforward adoption. It will take time however, several months in fact. But when all the red tape has been cut and all the paper work gone over with with a fine tooth comb, she'll be ours."  
  
Smiling, Sarah lifted the baby off the pallet and cuddled her close to her chest and looked at her husband. "So, have you given any thought as to how we are going to tell our families about her?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "Not really. We can't wait and just send them a graduation notice when she finishes high school?"  
  
Sarah laughed and regarded Anna Grace thoughtfully. "I think Daddy Matt is a bit of a chicken on this; don't you." Almost on cue Anna Grace smiled and blew bubbles. Both Matt and Sarah laughed. Sarah continued. "Seriously Matt, we fly out to Glen Oak Monday for the wedding. Are we going to just show up and say 'Surprise'? And as much as I think Mrs. Toliver would jump at the chance, we are not leaving her here while we go."  
  
Matt sat up and seriously contemplated her remark. "I like the first one better than calling them tonight and saying 'oh by the way, Sarah and I are bringing our three-month old soon-to-be-daughter with us to the wedding.' I don't think that will do either of our fathers' hearts very good. Besides as soon as they take one look at her and they are going to love her too much to come up with any reasons why we shouldn't do this.  
  
Sarah bit her lower lip again. "Do you think they'll disapprove? I know my dad's first thought is going to be that I'm going to give up medical school but what do you think your parents are going to say?"  
  
Matt shrugged and pulled Sarah, Anna Grace still in her arms, close to his body. "What can they say? They had seven kids. Before Mom got pregnant with the twins, they considered adopting George."  
  
"Your uncle?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Long story. I think deep down both our parents will know we are doing the right thing but it is going to come as a shock. Usually there are nine months to prepare for being grandma and grandpa. But in the end, it doesn't matter what they think. You and I both know we are doing what's right for Anna Grace and for us. Look at her, baby." They both looked down at the little girl in Sarah's arms. Her eyes were getting droopy and she had curled her finger around the chain to the necklace Sarah was wearing. "She's apart of our family now. Your family, my family, nobody is going to change that."  
  
Sarah smiled again and leaned over to kiss Matt tenderly on the lips. "I love you Matt Camden."  
The phone rang only once in the brightly painted house on the quiet streets in the Chicago suburb before a tall woman answered. Her posture was ramrod straight and her appearance immaculate. "Hello?"  
  
She listened for a moment, her neutral expression slowly turned to a frown. "No, I'm sorry, my daughter's name is Dana Anderson."  
  
A gray-haired man came up to her curious about the conversation. Dana's was a name that hadn't been mentioned in a long time. After a few more minutes of listening, his wife hung up the phone and turned to him. Her expression was a mixture of sad acceptance and pain. "What is it, Martha?"  
  
"Dana married that Jack Myers guy we forbid her to see."  
  
"We figured she had when she left home two years ago."  
  
"She has apparently had a baby as well."  
  
The man smiled. "A baby? I'm a grandfather? Was that Dana? Is she coming home?"  
  
"That was the insurance company we bought her life insurance policy from. They had just received a claim on a policy Dana and Jack bought last year. Dana was killed in a car accident a couple of weeks ago. That boy died too."  
  
Mr. Anderson shook his head. "That means our grandbaby is out there all alone." 


End file.
